Graduation and the Next Generation
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Tomoya and Nagisa go on a first date, meeting some old friends, and subdued emotions are unleashed.  Part one of three, M for slight lemon  next chapters will be more so
1. Chapter 1

_Graduation, and the Next Generation Part 1_

_*Disclaimer* In no way shape or form do I own Clannad or any respective characters. This is simply a fanfiction for entertainment purposes only.  
><em>

Nagisa Furukawa crept into the guest room where her boyfriend, Tomoya Okazaki now lived. For the moment, and the next few hours he will be at his friend Youhei Sunohara's dorm. Nagisa's parents were also out, and the bakery was closed early for the day.

"I'm sure he won't notice…" The timid girl slunk over to his dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Her vision blurred as she reached for a pair of his blue striped boxers, bringing them to her face, she took a shallow breathe, and enjoyed the scent of her lovers crotch. She sighed in fantasy, gripping the underwear, imagining his nude body in front of her, his penis within arms reach. In her real world, she had gotten on her tiptoes, and placed her crotch against the corner of the dresser. She moaned, as the corner gently nudged her aroused clit, her juices gathering, craving penetration. Nagisa started a rocking motion on her toes, as she took in breathes of the boxers, enjoying a slightly salty scent. Moving her hand form the bureau from the desk, her feet and hips took over, as her now free hand pulls up her skirt on her summer dress, revealing and placing the moist spot of her white cotton panties against the corner. She let the skirt fall on top of the dresser as her hand slinks up her belly and onto her small, firm breasts, grabbing them, and massaging her sweet mounds. Her panting became more rapid, and her face became red and hot, as she gasps at each time her nipples are tweaked by her fingers. She envisioned Tomoya, standing behind her, kissing her neck, murmuring lovely sentiments, his hand playing with her lovely breasts and his free hand down her panties rubbing her clitoris. She wasn't ready to climax just yet, she enjoyed the tease, the stimulation similar to penetration, but it wasn't enough to get her off, nonetheless it drover her mad, and she enjoyed being on the edge for a while. "T-Tomoya…" she moaned his name in her ecstasy. She dropped the underwear to the floor and moved her hand to her panties, where they slipped in, grooming through her hair, and reached her around clitoris. She was hot, and just before getting into it, there was a knock on the door.

"Nagisa? You still here?" Tomoya called from the entrance of the bakery. Nagisa could here him taking off his shoes and she immediately jumped away from the cabinet, and closed the drawer, rushing out the door. She couldn't remember if the door was opened or closed when she got in and prayed he wouldn't notice that it was now closed.

"I'm here Tomoya." She called as she began walking towards the front of the home. Her footsteps were awkward, as her cunt was slick and her legs felt like jello from her adventure. She pushed passed the curtain and saw Tomoya standing at one of the racks, sampling one of Sanae's newest starfish shaped pastries. He took a bite and his face went blank, as he stood there was a bun in his mouth, completely unsure of what the hell he just ate. He put it down and took a deep gulp, to rid the substance from his mouth, and turned towards Nagisa, who had stood there giggling.

"Are you feeling alright? You look really red." Tomoya walked over to Nagisa, and placed his hand on her cheek to feel her temperature.

"N-no I'm fine, it's just…" She blushed even harder at Tomoya contact, the image of him fondling her fresh in her mind. "It was just so stuffy in here… I was just about to head outside when you walked in!"

"Oh, well that sounds good, it is a nice day out, and since you're not feeling so bad, how about we go on our date tonight?"

"That would be wonderful!"

They had plans to leave in the later afternoon, go to a café, just to get out alone for a bit. The classes over, and they decided to use the time to be together, and being at the point, where they felt comfortable enough to be in public with each other.

Tomoya turned around and hurled the pastry out the door. Unknown to him, Akio and Sanae returned from their date.

"…so yeah the other night I found Nagisa's training potty!" Akio was talking about something to Sanae when he was hit in the forehead with the pastry. He staggered back into the street and caught it in his hands. "Huh? The hell is this thing?" He took a whiff at the bitten section and his face crinkled at the sour stench. "Oh God, no one on the in their right minds would eat one of these!" Akio gave an over hand toss and sent the starfish sailing towards a group of kids across the street. The kids watched it soar in awe, and as it landed, they began to kick it around as a game. Akio turned back to Sanae "See, I just saved your life! Imagine if you had touched that thing?"

But it was to late, Sanae had began tearing, and put her face in her hands as she ran off sobbing. "Why doesn't anybody enjoy my delicious pastries!" She ran off in the direction she came from.

"The hell? I just got home too!" Akio yelled as he ran inside the bakery, and grabbed a handful of rolls, buns, and other assorted "goodies". He turned towards Tomoya, who had stood there confused, yet as entertained as ever. "This is your fault punk." Akio said in a low voice, before cramming the bread in his mouth, chasing down his wife. "Bummmf… I rofffe demmm!" He shouted with his mouth full, sprinting down the street.

In the bakery, Nagisa and Tomoya broke into laughter at the surreal scene, neither of them completely understood why things liked that happened, but they did, and the two enjoyed every moment of it.

After chatting for about a half hour in the bakery, Akio walked back in, with his arm around Sanae. He looked sick as a dog, as she helped him into the back. He gave a death stare to Tomoya and he only smirked as Akio cupped his mouth and made a dash for the restroom.

"I can't imagine what he had eaten that gotten him so sick… I hope it goes through him soon." Sanae said, cocking her head in the door way, looking down the hallway.

"Ah, well I'm sure it will go _straight _through the old man…" Tomoya replied trying to suppress his laughter.

"He will be ok mom, I'm sure it was just a bug or something, I'm sure it wasn't anything you cooked!" Nagisa chimed in with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you're right. I'm going to go check on him though."

She passed through the curtain, and in the back, horrid sounds of retching and dry heaving could be heard as Ms. Furukawa opened the door to the bathroom.

Tomoya looked up at the clock as it read 5:05. "I'm going to get ready, I'll be back out in a bit and we can head out, sound ok?" Nagisa just nodded as Tomoya left through the curtains, as she picked up a broom and began sweeping, humming her favorite song.

He walked past the door way to the bathroom, and Sanae was crouched next to him, cleaning him off, and massaging his back. "I'll get you back…" Akio grunted as his eyes met Tomoya's, followed by another shot into the porcelain queen.

"Don't be so rude to our guests!" Sanae interjected as Tomoya walked on to the guest room.

He pushed open his door, walked in and closed it again. Opening up the dresser, he pulled off his t shirt and tossed it in the clothes bin in the corner of his room, followed by his pants. He opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a blue and white striped button down, and pulled that on, beginning on the bottom buttons, working up. Closing the top drawer, he opened the top and put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs, followed by pants, socks and his watch. He looked into a mirror on the opposite side of his room, adjusting his shirt and pants, tightening his belt, and in the corner of his eye, he say a pair of his underwear on the floor, next to his dresser. He walked over and picked them up, wondering why they were there and so crumpled up. Tomoya recently did the laundry, and had put it all away, but this one confused him. Folding them up neatly he put them in his drawer and shrugged, walking into the dining room.

Nagisa was kneeled at the table and stood as her boyfriend walked in. She was wearing a red turtle neck with a pink skirt over the top, complimented with a turquoise necklace, and black thigh high socks.

"You look really great Nagisa." Tomoya commented, looking at her beautiful figure from head to toe.

She blushed "You too Tomoya." Nagisa walked to Tomoya and they both walked out of the room and into the bakery, slipping on their shoes where Tomoya held the door open for his lady, and she turned around to tell her dad who was counting money at the register where they planned to go.

"Alright, just don't be out to late." He didn't look up, still counting the handful of Yen in his hand. As Tomoya stepped out, Akio called him, telling him to close the door. Tomoya looked confused as he poked out the door, telling his date to wait for a moment, and he closed the door, walking towards the register. "Here, take this." Akio handed Tomoya the wad of Yen he held in his hand.

"Me? Why do I need this, it's your money, if anything I owe you money."

"Don't question me, just take it. I know you mean good with my daughter, and you're a good kid, see it as a 'thank you' gift."

"Thanks, I'll take care of her." Tomoya pocketed the money and made his way outside, where he and Nagisa headed downtown.

Akio looked out the door and sighed. "Please… take care of her."

The two walked down the street, the sun low on the horizon, painting the sky with a brilliant red, fading off the purple and then to blue. A calm breeze rustled the branches, complimenting the ambient sounds of chatter, wild life and other people commuting and enjoying their day. The stars began to appear in the twilight, as the sun disappeared to the other side of the world. A cloudless night, the moon at quarter crescent, the mood was set for the couple to own the night, and make it their own.

"Where are you taking me, Tomoya?" Nagisa inquired, as the two walked side by side, downtown Hikarisaka.

"Hm, oh just a little place I know." He said, guiding her along. Tomoya casually nudged into his date and looked over at her, she returned the gaze and accepted the invitation and she began to hold his hand. Looking up, Tomoya glanced at the shop signs, searching for the café he was looking for, but stopped at a new nick-nack store. Nagisa tugged along, oblivious to her guide stopping and looked back.

"What is it Tomoya?"

Tomoya looked into the window, and immediately saw something on a display stand that would make Nagisa's day. "Wait right here, turn around and don't look." Tomoya commanded, as he dashed inside the shop.

"Uh, ok…" Nagisa remained on the curb, perplexed, but obedient.

In the shop, Okazaki wandered his way to the register, passing several odds and ends from a red glass marble to an oversized sloth puppet to a peculiar trash robot. Ignoring the bizarre objects, he waited for the customer in front of him to leave before talking to the cashier.

"Hi, there's some ear rings on the display shelf in the front I'd like to purchase."

"Sure." The 20 something owner said as he led Tomoya to the stand. "Which ones?"

"The Dangos."

"Oh those? Got those ages ago, used to be popular, but not any more."

"Well I have a certain someone that would really appreciate them." Tomoya casually mentioned.

"Is that so?" The shop owner replied, ringing up the order. The crow on his shoulder squawking and hopping about between his shoulders and head. "Tell you what, I'll give you a deal and cut the price, I'm sure you're aiming to make a pretty lady happy.

"Thank you very much, sir." Tomoya bowed as he paid for the trinkets at a very appealing price, and exited the store. Upon getting back out side, he thought for a moment on how to present them, after a moment, he slid them into his back pocket and tapped Nagisa on the shoulder.

She jumped "Fuwah! Don't scare me like that."

"Oh sorry, didn't think you were spacing out so badly. Tomoya replied.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Eh, no, not exactly…" Tomoya lied, trying to retain his poker face.

Nagisa frowned "That's to bad, you seemed really excited."

"Oh well it happens. Shall we?"

Joining hands once again the couple proceeded to the café. Upon arriving, Tomoya requested seating for two and the waitress complied, leading the two to an available seat. The retro café was somewhat new to the town, and popular with the students, inspired by Victorian era art mixed with Art Deco themes. The café wasn't crowded, one in three seats occupied, although one table in particular caught Tomoya's eye. There he saw none other than Youhei Sunohara pulling out a seat for what seemed to be his date Kyou Fujibayashi "That kid has manners…?" Tomoya thought to him self, before scheming his move. Kyou was sat down as Youhei moved to his seat, Kyou and Tomoya made eye contact, Tomoya signaling her to hush, which she grinned and obeyed. Without warning, as Sunohara pulled his own chair out and began to sit down, a swift kick from Tomoya sent the chair from under Sunohara's bottom sending him flailing to the floor with a loud thump. Tomoya and Kyou burst into laughter as the waitress and Nagisa spun around to view the commotion. Sunohara obliviously looked about for his chair and the culprit of the crime.

"Why I oughta kick the persons ASS who did that!" Youhei leapt to his feet and angry searched for the trickster, looking everywhere but behind him. Tomoya was only found by tapping the moron on the shoulder.

"Long time no see, huh?" Tomoya whispered into the blonde's ear.

Spinning on his heels, fists raised, Youhei was on the edge of "kicking ass" before realizing who it was "Okazaki! I knew it would be you! How's it been!"

"Uh, no you didn't" He patted his classmate sympathetically on the head "and I'm good, just killing time in town with Nagisa, seems like you have a date as well." He nodded to Kyou, she waved back.

"Em excuse me." The waitress interrupted, looking at Nagisa and Tomoya "Would you two like a table next to them?"

Tomoya looked back at Nagisa, who nodded to Tomoya. "That would be fine."

After an hour of exchanging pleasantries, talking about summer events and current relationships, Youhei and his date departed for the movie theater, leaving Nagisa and Tomoya alone in the section of the café. Drinking coffee, the two continued to talk, Tomoya being lost in the eyes of his date, sometimes to the point where he would answer a question with a bizarre response, momentarily forgetting what they were talking about. The dim light made seemed to make Nagisa glow, making his divine date even more similar to an angel. His heart raced being with her, a feeling unknown to him since before they met, and her gentle voice could calm him out of any situation. The feeling was mutual, as Nagisa would never do many things hadn't it been for the man in front of her, his support and willingness to help people in trouble drove her to do wonderful things, and she felt it wouldn't be possible without him.

"Close your eyes for a second." Tomoya requested.

"Now? Uh, sure." Nagisa replied, closing her eyes.

Okazaki dug into his back pockets and opened his hand in front of Nagisa presenting the pair of pink and blue Dango ear rings. "Open your eyes." As she did she gasped, speechless at the display of affection and the fact SHE had never found such a treasure, Tomoya made his move. His hear pounded like a drum as his quickly moved in closer to Nagisa, he thought he was able to smell her breath before, but this was different, rather than the mint tooth paste she used, he could smell _her_ like never before, giving him a rush of adrenaline. He held his breath, his lips a half inch away from hers, he allowed her to make the final move. Caught off guard, Nagisa almost didn't know what to do, her heart throbbed in her throat, even though she had never done this, her body and emotions took over, Nagisa's overwhelming love for the one man in her life completed the kiss, their lips locked, their first kissed commenced. Both parties were nervous, their lips trembled against each others. In all the emotions transferred between the two lovers lips, it seemed to last forever, but ended in a matter of seconds. The two drew away from each other slowly and slowly opened eyes nearly simultaneously. Nagisa's face was a bright red, her lips slightly open, asking for more without saying a word. Tomoya happily initiated round two, setting the ear rings onto the table, his hand played with her hair stroking it behind her ear, where his rough hand would work down her soft skin and onto her shoulder. She outstretched her arms and wrapped them around her lovers back pulling him in tight. The two kissed deeply, pull back momentarily for a breather and resume. Nagisa's hands nervously played behind his back grabbing at his shirt with passion, kneading him between the shoulders. After several minuets of sharing suppressed feelings the two separated for only a moment, before Tomoya pulled Nagisa in closer, where he wrapped his arm around her neck and she placed her head lovingly in his shoulder, and her hand on his chest. Heartbeats began to settle as the two tried to catch their breath in the silence and the dim ambient light.

"I love you…" Nagisa broke the long silence.

Tomoya turned his head, and kissed Nagisa on top of hers. "I love you to…" The two remained in place, silently exchanging feelings thorough the silence. A true love that required no speech to convey.


	2. Chapter 2

The two left the café and walked back, hand in hand, headed for home. Not many people filled the streets now, as the time neared midnight. The streets were dark, and the lack of pedestrians made the already quiet neighborhood almost eerie.

Nagisa spoke softly, "Thank you very much for the dinner and ear rings Tomoya. And of course…" She failed to finish in her embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really." Tomoya replied, his face turning a slight red from thinking of the moment. It was short and simple, but being with the girl he loved most, there is not a single thing he would not give up to enjoy time and passion with his beloved. However, one pressing matter was currently on his mind, one that he couldn't seem to shake, they were lost. He thought he had led the two the same direction they had come from, but the darkness played with his sense of direction, and he hadn't seen the store where he had bought Nagisa's gift, and there was no one around to ask for directions. Nagisa read him like a book.

"Do you know where we're going Tomoya?" She inquired, her head now looking back and forth for the same path.

"Yes, of course I do no need to worry." Tomoya let out the bold-faced lie, in hopes of calming her down.

"No, I think we're lost, it's too dark to see where we came from." Looking behind her, she took a seat on a bus bench, Tomoya followed. He put his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight resting his chin on the top of her head. The subtle scent of her shampoo excited his senses and he closed his eyes, hypnotized by her gentle breaths. "I just think we should go back…" she suggested.

"Mhm…" He leaned harder against her.

"I mean it's really late and we could get in trouble."

"That's right..."

"What if we're out here until morning?"

"I have no idea…" Tomoya snapped out of hypnosis, figuring out a plan to return home. Looking ahead, he squinted his eyes, spotting the shop where he had stopped at earlier.

"See, told you I'd find the way." Tomoya pointed towards the road.

"What a relief, let's go home." Nagisa chimed in respite. The two stood up in unison and walked hand in hand down the road.

The road was very dark, as all the street shops had been closed for some time. Besides Nagisa and Tomoya, the road was empty and dead. Something was amiss, as Tomoya's hair stood on end, his heart pumping, he began increase his pace.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa questioned, sensing Okazaki's anxiety.

"N-nothing, I'm… just afraid of the dark, that's all." He outright lied, hoping to hide any really problem that he was afraid of.

"Oh! You should have told me, I would have put a night light in your room."

"Uh, it's ok, I'm trying to get over it myself…" Sighing, Okazaki stopped in his tracks, hearing a strange noise.

"What is it?" Nagisa tugged on his hand.

"Hush for a moment." Tomoya listened closely. A rhythmic smack approached him slowly from behind, in between the sound of foot-steps from his back and front.

"Well, well, well… what have we got here boys?" One of the men behind Tomoya spoke.

"Looks like we got us a cute little couple walking down our street boss." A larger man replied, stepping in the flicking light cracking his knuckles and making eye contact with the now shaking couple.

"L-look it was an honest mistake, we…" Tomoya tried to talk his way out of the situation, holding onto his lovers hand even tighter.

"Shut up!" The man behind him barked, spitting at his feet. "You crossed the line bucko, there's a price for that…"

"Please! Don't hurt us, we just want to go home!" Nagisa pleaded, her voice becoming shaky with fear.

"This girlie here is pretty cute boss." The thug in front continued "Maybe she can pay in… other ways…" The man cackled, outstretching both arms, reaching for Nagisa's frail, frame.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tomoya barked at the top of his lungs, his hand let go of Nagisa's and back handed the harasser. "Nagisa! Run!" He ordered.

"We got a feisty one on our hands don't we?" The man's voice went from lustful to vengeful.

"But, I don't want to leave you!" Nagisa screamed, but Tomoya didn't listen, instead, his back hand came back for the thug grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him close, pushing Nagisa away from them both.

"Move now!" Tomoya wrestled with the man and had him on his back. He could hear her footsteps in the distance and her sobbing. He should have focused more on the fight, as a swift kick from the gang leader knocked the air out of him, and he rolled off his opponent.

"That was a bad move buddy, now you will REALLY pay." The leader cracked his knuckles, and helped his partner up.

"Should we go after the girl?"

"Another time, we're going to have some target practice on this little bitch right here. Get up." But Tomoya remained in the fetal position, clutching his stomach, attempting to regain his breath. "Did you not hear me shit brain GET UP!" The thug leader grabbed Okazaki and lifted him to his feet. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" He then let go of Tomoya's shirt, head butting him before he could get his balance, sending him against the wall. Okazaki's vision was blurry and he saw four men instead of two, and took a wide swing towards the leader. But his vision deceived him and swung at the wrong double, and he hit nothing, instead, he felt the leader's fist crash into his right cheek, sending him crashing into a trash can. Working hard to steady up, Tomoya let out a low blow, striking the leader in the torso causing him to real back; however, the other man let a round house kick contact Tomoya in the chest before he could chain his attack. Tomoya fell on his bottom, but quickly jumped on his feet, staying low and charging the larger thug, hitting him in the waist, taking him down. A fury of fists contacted the thugs face, left, right, left, right, hitting from the nose to the cheek bone. The attack didn't last long as the leader wrapped his arms around Tomyoa's shoulders and pulled him up. Tomoya tried to wrestle free but it was no use, as the thug he just pounded rose to his feet.

"Here you go buddy, have a few free shots." The boss suggested.

"Thanks boss, I owe ya one." The thug alternated fisted, as he went free on Tomoya's face. Several blows to the face, head nose and chin left him on the verge of unconsciousness, he could feel a warm liquid run down his nose, and drip down onto his shirt and ground.

"All this for a little bitch huh? You coulda left here without a scratch, but no, you had to go a play hero, nice move genius." The thug commented, pulling tighter

"Don't insult her! Tomoya fought uselessly, thoughts of his beloved ran through his mind, at least she was safe, and that was all he wanted. The larger man lit up a cigarette, his face glowing sadistically as he dragged on the cigarette.

"Let our friend here have a drag, it's the lease we can do." The leader ordered a near seductive whisper into his captives' ear.

"Don't mind if I do…" The thug grinned and walked to Okazaki. The punks right hand went for Tomoyas' face and pulled down his jaw, he tried to bite back, but he was out of strength. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, it drew closer to his prey's face, as he let out a low scream. The lit end of the cigarette tapped Tomoya's lips, sending him kicking a screaming.

"Calm down asshole!" The thug kneed him in the crotch, his cries immediately ceased. The cigarette contacted, the tip of his tongue, and a loud his mixed with a low bellow filled the air, with the stench of burning flesh. The cigarette retracted, and Tomoya was dropped to his knees.

"We're not done just yet." The leader commented, a flick coming from his side, and a long knife in his hand. Tomoya saw the glint of the blade and lost his. He thought of nothing but Nagisa, the lengths he went to protect her, everything he did for her dreams, from the large task as the drama club, to something as mundane as the earrings. Thinking for a moment, he realized he felt as though his job was done. There was far more he would do with his love, but what he did for now, was all he could do, and he felt at peace with himself, and took a final deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, a shadowy figure dropped from the rooftop, like something out of a ninja movie.

"Let him go." The figure commanded.

"Go fuck yourself?" The thug turned his attention, and began to walk towards the new person.

"Wrong answer." The figure replied. The last thing Tomoya saw was the two thugs rushing the combat ready person, for once, for a brief instant, in his long, pitiful life Tomya felt at peace. Although it seemed his minor existence in the world would end, he could die knowing that he had saved someone, not just anyone though, his one and only love, a wonderful daughter to two, meaningful parents, and a friend to man, if he had any strength left he would have laughed, hard, at the beauty of the situation, but he could not as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
